Operation Ally and Overcome
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Co-op story between me and Fyrephoenix16. When KORPS return with an unknown ally it is up to the MI High team, plus Oscar, Rose and Carrie to save the day. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Ally and Overcome**

**A/N: This is a shared story between FyrePhoenix16 and I. She has already written 2 MI High stories ('Intuition' and 'What happens next?') So expect there to be varying qualities of writing. Also, the couples in this are as follows; Zoe X Dan, Carrie X Oscar, Tom X Rose, Frank X Stella. The ones appearing in this chapter are; N/A (Sorry, none this chapter). Sorry, those last 2 shall be in every chapter. Finally, story disclaimer (applies for all the chapters): Neither FyrePhoenix16 or I own MI High, as much as we'd like to.  
Read on!  
- ToAC**

-**MI9 HQ-**

There was a huge sense of panic in MI9 HQ as people rushed around. Spymaster Frank London was waiting outside High Agent Dixon-Haliday's office. The door opened and Edward stepped out.  
'Frank.' Started Edward  
'I know what you're thinking, why am I here? I should be helping my new team, but I'm here as I have a solution for our current problem.'  
'What, the fact that KORPS has become allies with an unknown agency, which is just as worldwide and evil?' asked Edward sarcastically, obviously tired  
'Yes.' Answered Frank, oblivious to the sarcasm  
Frank then explained his idea, Operation Ally and overcome.  
After he explained it, Edward was actually smiling.  
'After so many crazy ideas, Frank you may have a winner. I'll send them in tomorrow. Now, go.'  
Frank made his way out the office.

**-Top secret MI9 base, St Hearts School-**

The lift arrived and the team entered the base, ready for a new mission. Frank stood by the desk. Tom immediately went to his computer. Bringing up the mission files was one of the main things he did during briefings. Meanwhile, Dan, Aneisha and Zoe stood, ready for their briefing.  
'Team' said Frank 'This is a state of national emergency.'  
'Isn't every mission we do a state of national, or international emergency?' asked Dan  
'Anyway,' continued Frank 'KORPS has allied with another agency, one which we know exist but nothing else. This is too big for you to do alone so I have brought some reinforcements.' The lift arrived again. The team turned around to see the doors opening  
'Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Zoe.' Said Frank 'Meet Edward Dixon-Haliday and his, and my former, team, Carrie, Oscar and Rose.'

**A/N: And we're clear! This is just the first chapter so don't worry. Sorry if this is OOC for any character, major or minor. The next chapter is going to be written by FyrePhoenix16 but posted here. It might take some time however. Anyway, R&R and keep on reading!**

**-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Hey, it's Fyre, and this is my chapter! Okay, so, the couples in this story are; Zoe X Dan, Carrie X Oscar, Tom X Rose, Frank X Stella. The ones appearing in this chapter are; Carrie X Oscar, slight Tom X Rose and a wee bit of Zoe X Dan.

The team held their breath, not knowing what to expect as four people exited the lift.

First, a tall, dark haired, clean shaven man strode out confidently, nodding his head in acknowledgment to Frank and surveying the St. Hearts team meticulously. After him a tiny, bouncy girl almost skipped in, closely followed by a fair haired boy, and lastly, another dark haired girl who stood with her arms crossed, examining her new co-workers.

_That must be Rose,_ Aneisha mused. _She looks almost exactly the same as Mr Dixon-Haliday…Except that he's a man, he has light brown hair, and he's like, two feet taller than her... _She giggled to herself, but stopped when everyone turned to look at her.

"Okay… the mission?" she asked, trying to distract everyone from thinking that she was a few fruit cakes short of a picnic.

"Yes…" said Frank. "Agents, this is Carrie, a martial arts expert and a keen gymnast", he motioned to the little bouncy one, who smiled and gave a small wave, "Oscar, a master of disguise, able to blend in anywhere", he pointed the fair haired boy leaning on the wall next to Carrie, who nodded, "and Rose, a scientific, technical, and analytical expert." he indicated to the copy of Dixon-Haliday. "They were my team back in Saint Hope's." He gestured to the new team. "This is Dan, a martial arts master and parkour expert, Zoe, a martial arts specialist, and trained gymnast, Neesh… Sorry, Aneisha, a master of disguise, and Tom, a technical genius."

Dixon-Haliday and Frank went to the computers and started poring over some plans, while the teams nodded to each other awkwardly, tension building with every moment, with the exception of Rose and Tom, who immediately started to chat about their 'technical achievements'. "-the one who programmed the NASA rover to write 'Tom' on Mars, right?" squealed Rose.

"Yep." Tom said smugly. "And the best part? It'll probably stay there forever, because Mars has no water on its surface!"

"Only if it has no salt, if it has salt then –"

"Wait; halt the Geek-a-thon!" Carrie cut in dramatically. "You two are both geeks, so you could get married and have little Geeklets! Aww, could I be bridesmaid, please!? I think-" she was cut off by Oscar's hand clamping over her mouth. The scene was so funny, with Carries eyes' bulging as she tried to carry on talking and Oscar's not-so-subtle attempt _not _to crack up, that both teams burst out laughing.

"Right, Team!" Frank said, nodding to Dixon-Haliday as he leaves, muttering a few hurried words to his team as he left.

They quietened down, waiting for Frank to start with his compulsory PowerPoint. As per usual, he had.

"Okay, so we have a known recruitment place where you're all going to sign up for KORPS and-"

"Wait, hold the train," interrupted Carrie. "We're signing up to the evil squad?"

Frank rolled his eyes impatiently, having forgotten Carrie's tendency to voice her feelings, and her lack of brain/mouth filter. "Yes. That is the critical part to this plan. The recruitment place is, rather ironically, in 'Ceset's Restaurant' in central London. 'Ceset's', which means-"

"'Corpse' in Turkish." Oscar murmurs.

"Correct, 'Corpse' being-"

"The pseudonym for KORPS." Rose finished triumphantly.

"So the mission is…?" asked Dan.

"Infiltrate KORPS, find out who the alliance is with and then regroup for the rest of the plan." Frank said, in a rush. "Tom, what _is_ so funny?"

Tom looked up from where he had been sniggering. "The Alliance. Like Star Wars?"

He received seven blank looks. "You guys have never seen Star Wars? That's just sad. We are all going to watch them at some point, episodes four, five and six," he warned, frowning.

"Aren't there three more episodes?" Zoe asks, looking confused.

"Unfortunately," Tom sighed. "We try and pretend there aren't."

"TEAM!" shouted Frank, who was looking more and more cross each time someone starts to talk. "Are we clear on the mission?"

"Yes," the team said collectively.

"Right, gadgets, then."

Frank sighed. This was going to be a _long_ morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: ToAC here for Chapter 3. Sorry 'bout the wait, I had exams so I was revising! the couples in this story are; Zoe X Dan, Carrie X Oscar, Tom X Rose, Frank X Stella. The ones appearing in this chapter are; Slight Tom X Rose. Anyway, Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews for this and WPCRWFCL (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). Keep them coming!**  
**Keep on reading**  
**-ToAC**

'Right then,' Said Frank over the earpieces 'Alpha Unit, get into position'  
'Roger that.' Said Oscar  
'On my way' said Carrie  
'Getting there now' said Rose  
'Beta unit, How are you holding up?' asked Frank  
'Doing fine.' Said Aneisha  
There was only static from Zoe and Dan's communicators  
'Frank' said Tom, worried. 'Both Zoe and Dan's locators have gone.'  
'Oh lord!' said Frank rushing to the communicator, while getting the computer to dial up MI9 HQ 'Team, new imperative, Find and retrieve Agents Morgan and London (A/N: Zoe's last name, seeing as she's Franks 'niece')

_2 hours earlier_

'Wait, you want us to sneak in to a KORPS HQ, undisguised?' asked Carrie  
'I didn't say undisguised' replied Frank. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it for a bit before taking out 6 wristwatch-like devices  
'These are Hologram Projection Units, they change your complete appearance and are solid so it isn't conspicuous. You will be able to shake people's hands.' Said Frank, then after some more rummaging he brought out what looked like 6 gum shields.  
'These are voice manipulators. They change your voice to something different. Each of you has a unique one so I have named them. After the 6 field agents had received their gadgets , Rose asked a question  
'Doesn't Tom get one?' she asked  
'I don't work in the field. I stay in here, running through the plans and the technical side of stuff.' Replied Tom  
'Oh. I thought, well, we would be able to get to know each other better' said Rose  
'Woah. Calm it down you two!' said Carrie and Aneisha at the same time, which caused them to laugh and Tom and Rose to blush  
'Anyway,' said Frank, trying to reclaim control of the conversation 'You'll be in two teams. Team St. Hopes, you'll be Alpha Unit, and Team St. Hearts, you'll be Beta Unit. You have your mission. Off you go

_½ Hour later_

The transport car, driven by Oscar who had learnt from his dad, pulled up to the restaurant, and the 6 agents stepped out. All of them had their gadgets turned on, so they looked completely different. The team walked into the restaurant. The head waiter walked up to them, and said 'Can I take your booking name?'  
'ölüm.' Replied Oscar  
'Follow me' replied the waiter and he lead them to a back room 'Here you go the recruitment for The Allied organisations of crime and evil shall start at 6.'

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The next chapter is written by Fyre. Also, so sorry for the delay, my computer went berserk and I had to sort it out, along with revision as mentioned before. Thankfully, I'm back!  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, how you all doing? Sorry I've been absent lately, but I've had mocks, training, and my email screwed up, so it's not entirely my fault… Anyway, the couples in this chapter are: A great big dollop of Dan/Zoe (by CBBC's standards) but no Tom/Rose or Frank/Stella. On a plus note, I finally finished watching the full series of series six, so I kind of have a clue of what I'm writing about! Enjoy guys!

An Hour Previous to the Discovery of the Abduction (phew, that's a mouthful)

Zoe stared at Dan absentmindedly. His blonde hair had been altered to a dull brown colour, matching perfectly with his eyes and eyebrows. The faint scar on his cheek had disappeared, and his nose was wonky, as if it had been hit multiple times by a rounder's bat, then twisted for extra measure.

In short, the Hologram Projection Unit had done its job very well.

Dan glanced up at her and grinned. "What? Is there something on my face?" he teased, bringing her out of her revere with a bump. Startled, she fumbled with the iPad she'd been holding, wincing as it hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Is it okay?" She covered her eyes then peeked through her fingers as Dan picked up the offending item and assessed the damage.

He laughed. "It's fine. You didn't break it and we're done with it anyway." Standing up, he handed it back to her. She stowed it carefully in the bag, then looked up to meet his eyes. He raised his hand to her face, and tucked a wayward piece of hair behind her ear. Pulling a face, he said "I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Like what?" she whispered.

"All blonde haired and blue eyed… you don't look like you?"

"I thought men preferred blondes?" she blurted out, inwardly cursing the day Aneisha taught her about stereotypes.

After a second of shocked silence, Dan chuckled. "No. I like red-heads, if I'm perfectly honest."

"What, all red-heads? I'm sure there are plenty of them out there for you." Zoe replied thoughtfully.

Dan's face grew serious and he looked down. "No, just you." He walked away from her and sat on the edge of the building they were on, his worn black Converse swinging fifteen stories above the London traffic. Zoe followed cautiously, not wanting her new pumps to fall on an unsuspecting stranger's head. She took his hand gently. "What do you mean?"

"Zoe, I really li-"

"Hey! What are you two kids doing up here?" A pair of security guards, one fat, and one thin, wearing KORPS uniforms burst through the fire escape and onto the roof.

"How did you get up here?" puffed the fat one, bent over double in an attempt to catch his breath.

Wordlessly, Dan pointed at the parachutes that were neatly folded up by the rest of their equipment. The thin guard sighed. "Okay, enough of being clever now, come on. We have to take you downstairs for the police to pick you up."

Dan and Zoe looked at each other. Zoe nodded slightly, and gracefully made her way to the guards. She held out her hands. The fat one straightened up and smirked.

"My, my. You're a pretty one, aren't you? I'm going to have to search you for weapons, missy."

Dan offered his hands to the thin one, who cuffed him, all the while keeping his eyes warily on his partner.

The fat one started at her neck, then lingered a little too long at her chest, waist and rear. He seemed to take great pleasure in touching her legs, and Dan started to shudder with the effort of not punching the dirty guy straight in the face.

Half an hour before the Discovery of the Abduction

Having been searched, Zoe no longer had her communicator, but still had her gadget from the most recent mission, a tiny canister of spray acid, disguised as a bow in her hair, which could melt through several inches of metal.

Dan turned to her as soon as the guards closed the door. "You have a plan, right?"

Zoe nodded. She pulled her hairclip out of her hair and began to work on the lock. "By the way…" she started, spraying the lock with the neon green liquid. The lock began to smoke and bubble. "What was it you wanted to say to me on the roof, before we were interrupted?"

Dan flushed. "I-Um… I can't remember, sorry."

Zoe's shoulders dropped ever so slightly. "Oh. Well… tell me when you remember then?" she turned around and gave him a pleading look.

Dan's eyes widened in shock. "Zoe, your hair… and eyes… they're normal."

It was true. Her auburn hair had returned, as bright as ever, and her eyes were their normal catlike green. His appearance began to flicker, too, as the batteries in the Hologram Projection Unit ran out, and within seconds he was back to normal.

"Quickly-we've got to get out of here. Do you remember the way back?" Dan asked her, to which she nodded emphatically.

Quarter of an hour before the Discovery of the Abduction

"Zoe, we're lost!" hissed Dan, after they'd hit yet another dead end. "I thought you said you knew the way?"

"Shh!" she hissed back, her ear pressed against the wall. Dan sighed and listened in.

"-with all the equipment on the roof, it's quite obviously M.I.9 interfering yet again!" a deep male voice seethed.

"Huntley! Enough of this nonsense! We have them imprisoned downstairs. They were quite obviously just a pair of teenagers having a laugh, that's all. Now sit down and shut up, before I break up the alliance. That wouldn't be good for XBONES, will it?" replied the Crime Mistress sharply.

The man muttered something incomprehensible.

"Right. Fine, I'll check if they're there. They're merely children, they wouldn't have escaped. Jones? Are our esteemed prisoners still there?"

There were hurried footsteps, and a quivering voice replied: "Err-no, ma'am. But we're on high alert, and they'll be found in no time what so ever." He gave a nervous laugh.

Something smashed on the other side of the wall the two teens were listening through.

"Find them." hissed the Crime Mistress.

The footsteps went away again, admittedly slower than they had been when entering the room.

"Huntley, you go too. If anyone can find them, you can." said the Crime Mistress, her voice sounding tired and worn.

There were heavy footsteps, then a door opening and closing.

"Okay, Zoe, let's go. The others will be worried." Dan dragged her along. "Zoe!"

She blinked and started running alongside him. "How do we get out?"

"I don't know, let's just focus on getting out of here first," Dan said, running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"But-" Zoe stopped short as she ran into a tall man wearing a grey uniform. He towered over her, all scary bulging muscles and glowering looks. He had dark hair cut short, and not even a hint of stubble on his face. The nametag on his uniform read Huntley.

"Well, well." He grabbed Dan's arm. "M.I.9." he growled.

A/N: Okay, so the next chapter's going to be written by Torak, and as I believe we've both finished our exams for now, updates should be a lot quicker! Okay, so don't forget to review, and mention anything you think we could improve on, and… Yeah!

_Fyre x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: ToAC here! This is chapter 5. Sorry for the delay, as I've been out and about with school. Anyway, we left off with Dan and Zoe being faced with 'Huntley'. In this chapter there is: Lots of Zan**

**Keep on reading ToAC**

'Get off us!' said Zoe as she and Dan were dragged away by Huntley. The two were brought into a main chamber, and there was a magnificent sight for them to behold. The room was set up as throne room from a medieval palace, and behind the thrones were two banners. One of them the agents recognised as the KORPS insignia, but the other was new to them. It was simple, white crossed bones upon a black background, so that it looked like an X. Upon the throne under the KORPS banner sat the Crime Minister.  
'Ah. So glad you could join us, V95 and …you.' She said, without expression. Meanwhile, Huntley walked past and sat on the other throne.  
'Nice to be remembered.' Muttered Dan under his breath  
'Silence, you!' screeched the Crime Minister.  
She cleared her throat, and then continued. 'We were just talking about what to do with you. I suppose I could just kill you both for destroying The Master.'  
Both Zoe and Dan were shocked. The Mastermind, the true leader of KORPS was dead. The Crime Minister was continuing.  
'How to, though, is the question.' She said, furrowing a perfectly plucked brow.  
'How about not?' said Dan  
'Excuse me?' said The Crime Minister  
'Well, I'd say that we won't die.' said Dan 'I'd say you made a really bad tactical decision by bringing us into the inner sanctum.'  
'And why would you say that?' said Huntley from his throne.  
'Well…' said Dan.

_Flashback_

_The MI High agents were in the HQ. They had been summoned by Stella for the application of a new security measure. An agent walked in holding a needle crossed with a staple gun._ _  
'What's that?' said Dan_ _'Is that a tracker applicator?' asked Tom_ _'Yes' said the agent 'Hold your arms out'_

_The agents complied and one by one, the agent applied trackers to each agent. They all winced as the tracker was injected into their bloodstream then checked. Each one worked perfectly well._

_End Flashback_

Dan opened his mouth to explain, but then snapped it shut as an alarm began to blare.  
'Intruder Alert!' said a KORPS operative.  
'Those would be our friends.' Dan said, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, a team of MI9 agents burst into the room. Huntley removed a small Taser from his pocket and aimed a bolt at Zoe. Dan saw this and tackled her to the ground. It hit him instead and he slumped suddenly, unconscious.

When he awoke again, he was in a bright white room. He sat up slightly, his back aching. Just then, Tom walked into the room.  
'Ah, Dan, you're awake.' Said Tom  
'What happened; where's Zoe?' Asked Dan  
'You were hit by an electric bolt; it missed your heart and hit your left temple.' Tom replied quickly. 'And as for Zoe, she just went for some food with the other five; she wouldn't leave your side until we finally persuaded her to go get some food.'  
'Can I see her?' Dan asked.  
'Sorry Dan, but you're stuck in bed for a week still, your brain was slightly damaged, and you went through surgery. You're currently in recovery, and you're supposed to stay here for a couple of weeks, but M.I.9 reduced it to just the one.' He said apologetically.  
'Fine,' replied Dan irritably  
'Can you at least go get her then?' 'Sure' he said, nodding as he left the room.

Ten long minutes later, Tom walked in with Zoe. She immediately rushed to Dan's side and grabbed his hand. She looked haggard, with dark bags below her eyes, and hollowed cheeks.  
'Dan! You're awake!' said Zoe  
'I was starting to get worried. I thought you-' she was interrupted abruptly by Dan pressing his finger to her lips.  
'Zoe.' Said Dan 'back at KORPS, before the guards caught us, I was about to tell you something'  
'Yes?' replied Zoe. 'Zoe, I really like you, as in like like you' Dan said uncertainly.  
'What?' asked Zoe, confused as to his meaning.  
'Zoe, I… I think I love you' he said quietly.  
Zoe was shocked. He loved her. She loved him, but thought he didn't share the same feelings.  
'I love you too, Dan' She replied,  
'You do? Great' said Dan, Zoe giggled, leant down and kissed Dan on the forehead and keeping hold of his hand. Slowly, both of the teens fell asleep. That's how Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Stella found them later, both sound asleep with hands joined.

A week later, Dan was out the hospital and back at school. MI9 had come up with a cover story, saying he had a concussion due to a skating accident, and had to stay in hospital so that they could keep an eye on his recovery. When he returned, he was swarmed with questions of what happened. He was able to convince the questioners and sat down in his usual place. Halfway through the lesson, the agents' pencils started buzzing. They made their way down to HQ in less than a minute.

When they arrived, they found Frank and Stella plus Oscar, Rose and Carrie waiting there.  
'Welcome back, team.' Frank said, then getting straight to the point: 'We ran the info received from the mission. Unfortunately, both leaders escaped, but we were able to find out who Huntley worked for and it's not good. If the facts are true, we're in more trouble than we've ever been in before.'  
'Why's that?' asked Tom, folding his arms.  
'It's because we believe Huntley works for XBONES, the Xtra Bad Ominous National Enemy Squad. They've been orchestrating worldwide crimes for over a hundred years. Hitler, Bin Laden, and all of the most well-known terrorists are members of XBONES. This is an international emergency. If KORPS and XBONES are working together, they could conquer the world' said Stella gravely  
'So we fight. We don't let them' said Dan, refraining from adding a 'Duh'.  
'No matter what they try, we will always be there to stop them.' said Oscar confidently.  
'Yeah' said Tom 'Go MI9!'  
Everyone just stared at him.  
'What?' Tom said.  
Frank shook his head. 'Anyway, at the moment, The Alliance is quiet, so you guys can have some time off.'  
'Cool.' Rose said.  
'Hey guys,' asked Carrie 'do you want to come round mine? '  
The general consensus seemed to be yes, so she turned to Frank.  
'That's fine with me' said Frank 'but Zoe, remember, back here before 6:30.' 'OK.' said Zoe, sticking her tongue out at him as soon as he turned his back.

**A/N: Chapter 5 done, sorry that it took so long. I had no idea what to put in this chapter! Fyre is writing the next one, it shall be what the other 5 were doing during this chapter, and then it shall be the visit to Carrie's house. Remember to R&R. Keep on reading -ToAC**


End file.
